Singing Sensation
by Salli
Summary: Kagome is in the most famous band in japan along with sango and ayame. So what happens when she gets the attention of japan's young playboy Inu Yasha... R&R! InuKag MirSan KouAya
1. Default Chapter

~konnechiwa! this is my newest fic on th list. Enjoy.~  
  
Summary: Kagome, Sango and Ayame are the most famous singers in all of japan. Their band is called 'DREAM'. And....Just read and fine out!!. R&R!! Inu/Kag Mir/San Kou/Aya  
  
Disclaimer: The song in this chapter does not belong to me. 'ETERNAL FLAME' belongs to Atomic Kitten, and 'BECAUSE I AM A GIRL' belongs to KISS. the inu yasha characters dont belong to me either.  
  
Songs: I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THE SONG 'BECAUSE I AM A GIRL' BY KISS. The video is so sad. if you haven't seen it, i recommend it. ITS SOOO GOOD! i have heard the korean one, the mandarin one, the english one and the chinese one. i have the lyrics to it in english, if you like the song and want the english lyrics, it's in this chapter.   
  
Note: The first few chapters will be Kou/Aya fluff. Then the next few chapters will be Mir/san and Inu/kag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1:back in town  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl with red hair and prange highlights looked out the stage curtain. She had on a red tank top and black pants. She saw so many people with signs. Some said 'MARRY ME' or 'DREAM ROX'. But one caught her attention. It said ' HAVE MY BABY AYAME!' She cursed and ran to find her friends. She saw then in the changeroom.  
  
There was a girl with long raven black with brown highlights. She had brown eyes and had on blue jeans and a dark blue tank top.  
  
The other girl also had black hair but with blue highlights., she had straight bangs and was wearing green pants with a dark pink tank top.  
  
Ayame sat down on a chair. " Guess what, i saw a sign today that said 'HAVE MY BABY AYAME!"   
  
Kagome and Sango laughed. Kagome, Sango and Ayame were 17.  
  
" Wonder what Koga's going to do about it?" Kagome said brushing her hair. Ayame frowned.  
  
" I know!!" SAngo said, tieing her hair up in a ponytail. " Beat the crap out of that guy"  
  
Ayame walked over to the mirror and put the mic on. She adjusted it to her head and looked in the mirror. " Why would he do that?"  
  
Kagome and Sango exchanged glances.  
  
" Did you guys have a fight?" Kagome said " We just came back from America, what could be wrong?"  
  
" Nothing" Ayame said " I don't want to talk about it"  
  
" Speaking of the guys, we haven't seen them in a month" Sango said " Ever since we came back from America yesterday"  
  
A girl stormed into the room " 5 minutes and you're on"  
  
" Thanks Rin" The three said at the same time.  
  
Rin was a bit older than the 3 girls, and was their manager. She was really fun to hang out with when they weren't thinking about work.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Ayame walked out of the room. Kagome and Sango put on their mic's.   
  
" And now ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for DREAM!"  
  
Kagome , Sango and Ayame walked onto the stage and the crowd went wild. (A/N: when they sing a song, i will write in script form who is singing what line, im not sure if this is the real english version to 'because i'm a girl). The music started and Kagome took a deep breath.  
  
K: Close your eyes  
  
Give me your hand, darlin'  
  
Do you feel my heart beating  
  
Do you understand  
  
Do you feel the same  
  
Or am I only dreaming  
  
Is this burnin' an eternal flame  
  
A: I believe   
  
It's meant to be, darlin'  
  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
  
You belong with me  
  
Do you feel the same  
  
Or am I only dreaming  
  
Is this burnin' an eternal flame  
  
S: Say my name  
  
Sun shines trough the rain  
  
Of all life so lonely  
  
And come and ease the pain  
  
I don't wanna lose this feeling  
  
Ooh  
  
K: Call my name, call my name,   
  
call my name, call my name, call my name  
  
A:Say my name  
  
Sun shines trough the rain  
  
Of all life so lonely  
  
And come and ease the pain  
  
I don't wanna lose this feeling  
  
Ooh woo ooh  
  
S:Close your eyes  
  
Give me your hand, darlin'  
  
Do you feel my heart beating  
  
Do you understand  
  
Do you feel the same  
  
Am I only dreaming  
  
Or is this burning an eternal flame  
  
KAS:Close your eyes  
  
Give me your hand, darlin'  
  
Do you feel my heart beating  
  
Do you understand  
  
Do you feel the same  
  
Or am I only dreaming  
  
Or is this burning an eternal flame  
  
A:Close your eyes  
  
Give me your hand, darlin'  
  
Do you feel my heart beating  
  
Do you understand  
  
Do you feel the same  
  
Or am I only dreaming  
  
Or is this burning an eternal flame  
  
The crowd went wild as they cheered. Kagome, Sango and Ayame ran backstage. They ran into the changeroom.  
  
Kagome sat down on a chair. " How long until the next song?"  
  
" 5 minutes" Sango said  
  
" Be right back" Ayame said and ran into the changeroom.  
  
Someone knocked on the door and Kagome ran over to get it. She opened the door and saw two boys standing there.  
  
" MIROKU! KOGA!" Kagome said. Sango ran over to Miroku and hugged him. "MIROKU!!"  
  
" Hey Sango" Miroku said.  
  
Rin walked into the room. " Girls, you're on soon"  
  
Kagome and Sango nodded. Kagome walked over to Koga. " Listen Mister, you gotta work things out with Ayame"  
  
Koga frowned. " What do you want me to do?"  
  
Kagome and Miroku walked out the door. Sango walked and stopped at the doorway. " Kiss her". She closed the door.  
  
Koga layed back on the couch. ~ i wonder if she's still mad at me~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayame looked in the mirror. She had put her hair down. It flowed down the the middle of her back. She walked out of the washroom and froze when she saw Koga. He was lying on the couch with his eyes closed. Ayame took a step forward and the floor made a crack sound. Ayame cursed silently. Koga's eyes opened and he sat up. He looked at Ayame.  
  
" Um.....hi?" Ayame said. She realized she didn't have her mic. on. " I have to go get-"  
  
" You can get it after" Koga said. He walked over to Ayame. Ayame stepped back. He continued to walk until he had backed her into a corner.  
  
" Wha...What are you doing?" Ayame said. Koga put his hands on her shoulders to make sure she couldn't get away. He gently pressed his lips against hers. Ayame couldn't do anything because her head was against the wall. Koga pulled away and looked at her.  
  
" I'll only have you in my heart"  
  
" Koga...." Ayame said. She heard the announcer and quickly pulled away from Koga's grip. She ran into the washroom and grabbed her mic. Then she ran out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayame ran to Kagome and Sango. Miroku was beside them.  
  
" Just in time" Sango said. koga walked up to Miroku and stood beside him.  
  
" Hope you resolved your conflict" Kagome said  
  
" Yea..." Ayame said.   
  
Sango pulled Kagome and Ayame's arm. " We're on"  
  
The 3 girls walked onto the stage. The crowd went wild.  
  
*backstage*  
  
" What happened with you and Ayame?" Miroku said  
  
" Nothin" Koga said. He looked at Ayame. ~ I'm sorry Ayame~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The music started and Ayame walked to the front of the stage  
  
(a/n: If you want to hear this song in either korean or english, go to http://www.freehomepages.com/dreamlander/Kiss/, the english version is under 'Jini aka Kiss because i am a girl, and the korean version is under 'Kiss because i am a girl', listen to it and follow it   
  
through while you read this chapter, then tell me whatcha think of it. The site does not belong to me, it belongs to Dreamlander)  
  
A:I just can't understand the ways,  
  
Of all the men and their mistakes.   
  
You give them all your heart,   
  
and then they rip it all away...  
  
S: You told me how much you loved me,  
  
And how our love was meant to be.   
  
And i believed in you,  
  
i thought that you would set me free...  
  
KAS:You should've just told me the truth,  
  
That i wasn't the girl for you...   
  
Still i didn't have a clue,  
  
my heart depended on You... Whoah  
  
Although i'll say 'i hate u' now,  
  
Although i'll shout and curse you out...  
  
I'll always have love for you,  
  
Because i am a girl  
  
K:Been told a man will leave you cold,  
  
Get sick of you and bored...  
  
I know that it's no lie,  
  
I gave my all still i just cry.   
  
Never again will i be fooled,   
  
to give my all when nothing's true...   
  
I won't be played again,   
  
but i will fall in love again...  
  
KAS:You should've just told me the truth,  
  
That i wasn't the girl for you...  
  
Still i didn't have a clue,  
  
So my heart depended on You... Whoah  
  
Although i'll say 'i hate u' now,  
  
Although i'll shout and curse you out...  
  
I'll always have love for you,  
  
Because i am a girl  
  
A:- I loved u so...  
  
Ayame looked at the side of the stage, she saw Koga looking at her. SHe quickly looked back at the crowd  
  
  
  
now u leave me in the cold,  
  
How could this be,  
  
i thought that u'd only love me...   
  
KS: Into the night,   
  
i will pray that you're alright..   
  
You hurt me so,  
  
I just can't let u go ---  
  
A:You took advantage of my willingness to do anything for love,  
  
Now i'm the only one in pain...  
  
will you take it all away~ Oh~  
  
S:Never thought born being a girl,  
  
How i can love you and be burned...   
  
And now i will build a wall,   
  
to never get torn again~   
  
KAS:Although i'll say 'i hate u' now,   
  
Although i'll shout and curse you out...  
  
I'll always have love for you,  
  
Because i am a girl  
  
Although i'll say 'i hate u' now,  
  
Although i'll shout and curse you out...  
  
I'll always have love for you,   
  
K: Because i am a girl...  
  
* After the concert *  
  
Miroku, Koga, Kagome, Sango and Ayame walked out the back door. Everyone was busy talking. Everyone except Ayame. She was silent.  
  
" Ayame, what's up with you? you're so silent" SAngo said  
  
" Huh?" Ayame said " Oh it's nothing, i'm fine" She said and smiled.  
  
" Hey, do you guys wanna grab a bite? I'm starving" Kagome said  
  
" Sure" Miroku, Koga and Sango said  
  
" How about you Ayame?" Kagome said  
  
" It's okay" Ayame said " I;m tired, i think i'll go home and rest, see you guys tomorrow" She walked away before anyone could say anything.  
  
Everyone glared at Koga.  
  
" GO GET HER"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayame walked down the street. It was about 10:00 and alot of people were off the streets. A girl walked up to her.  
  
" Hey aren't you Ayame from DREAM?" The girl said  
  
Ayame smiled and nodded.  
  
" Can i-"  
  
" have your autograph right?" Ayame finished  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
Ayame signed her notebook and gave it to the girl.  
  
" Thanks!!" The girl said and walked away.  
  
Ayame continued to walked, remembering what happened a month before.  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
Ayame walked in a building. It was where Miroku and Koga worked, well it depended how you describe work. She walked into an elevator and pressed the 6th floor and waited. The elevator stopped and Ayame got out. She walked over to an office door and knocked. She ran in and she froze. She saw Koga..kissing another girl. He pushed the girl away when he saw Ayame.  
  
" Ayame....."  
  
" Damn you" Ayame said. Sh ran out the door and ran to the elevators. She pressed the button and waited impatiently. Koga followed her and grabbed her arm.  
  
" Ayame listen to me-"  
  
" Stupid Elevator Hurry up!!" Ayame said. She didn't bother to look at Koga.  
  
Koga turned her whole body to look at her. " Ayame lis-"  
  
The elevator door opened. Ayame pushed Koga away. " Don't bother coming after me"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
" Hey can i have your auto graph?" Ayame heard a voice say  
  
" Sure" Ayame said and turned around and she laughed.  
  
" D-DAVE!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koga ran the way Ayame walked towards.  
  
~ Stupid Girl, didn't even give me a chance to explain~  
  
He ran around the corner and saw Ayame talking to a guy.  
  
~ What the hell?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dave smiled. He had brown hair and had sunglasses on. " I thought you couldn't remember me for a second"  
  
Ayame smiled " How could i not remember you?"  
  
Dave was a guy that Kagome, SAngo and Ayame met in America. He was about 21 and from what Ayame heard from Kagome and Sango, had a crush on her.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Ayame asked  
  
" Well, i'm here on a business trip, so i decided to see how you guys were doing" Dave said  
  
" We're doing great" Ayame said " We came back from America yesterday"  
  
" I got here this morning" DAve said  
  
Ayame sighed. " I envy you"  
  
DAve frowned. " me? why?"  
  
" You speak English and Japanese" Ayame said  
  
Dave smiled. " Takes Skill " he suddenly brightend. " Wanna see something?"  
  
" Sure" Ayame said  
  
DAve reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He handed it to Ayame.  
  
" Open it" DAve said  
  
Ayame took the box and opened it. It was a ring with diamonds on it.  
  
" Oh my god" Ayame said. "It's beautiful...."  
  
" it can be yours" Dave said  
  
" m...mine?" Ayame said  
  
Dave put his hands on Ayame's shoulders.   
  
" If you Marry me"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koga almost choked when he said that.  
  
~ Marry? MY woman? HOW DARE HE!!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I...." Ayame was speechless. ~ Do i want to marry dave? sure he's sweet and all but....what about koga?....who do i really love?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! Okay i got a question to ask you guys. i have 3 ideas but dont know which one to write about. i need you guys to vote.  
  
1.- Ayame says yes, then Koga has to convince her not to marry dave.  
  
2.- Ayame says ill think about it, and other stuff  
  
3.- Ayame says no and other stuff  
  
1 will be fun to write, but 2 is more realistic. As for 3...well thats okay, but i dont realli care which one i write about. Just pick one!!!  
  
SAYONARA!!!!!!  
  
- Salli 


	2. AUTHORS NOTE PLZ READ REALLI IMPORTANT

~ Konnechiwa!!  
  
Sry for the authors note, but i want to give u guys the reults right now.  
  
#1- 3 votes  
  
#2- 2 votes  
  
#3- 1 vote  
  
So right now number 1 is the one i might write. but if u like INu/Kag, Mir/San betta than Kou/Aya i suggest you choose number 2 or 3. bcuz if u choose number 1 it will talk about Kou/Aya for a while. ( Not tht i mind) so make up ur minds!!  
  
chp will be up soon ^-^  
  
-SAlli 


	3. A unfriendly encounter

~Konnechiwa!  
  
review responses  
  
Claus & Lavie 4evr- no the fic is mostly about Inu/Kag, so u dun hafta worry about dat. ^-^  
  
Inu+Kag=love- wow....is it realli tht good? personally i think it's okay when you look back at stuff u wrote urself, But thx for the great comment!. :P  
  
Ks-Starshine- thx for all ur reviews in my stories. you must be realli into my fics, even though i think it's so-so. i read one of ur fics. very good! Keep up the good work!  
  
ngel--- thanks for the comment!! So happy now.....  
  
Rogue Taiji-ya- Thanks for the review, i read your story and its realli good. Keep up the good work! ( Sorri i didn review...but sumtimes i forget)  
  
Vote Results  
  
#1-- 4  
  
#2-- 6  
  
#3-- 1  
  
Wel since most of you chose number 2, we'll go with tht. Sorry to all of you who chose one or three, but i guess ppl just like Inu/Kag Mir/SAn pairings beta than Kou/Aya. But their still a cute couple ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: This is a joke right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'll think about it" Ayame said  
  
" Okay" Dave said " No problem, when you get an answer you can tell me"  
  
Ayame nodded.  
  
" Need a ride home?" Dave asked  
  
" No thanks, i'll walk" Ayame said  
  
" Alright" Dave said " I'll see you later"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" im hungry" Kagome said. She was sitting on the couch at Miroku's house.  
  
" We could've went to a restaurant, but then we wouldn't have a moment's peace" Miroku said  
  
" Here i got some Pizza" sango said. She put down the pizza on the table and sat down between Kagome and Miroku.  
  
" Thank God" Kagome said. She reached out for a pizze and looked at the magazine next to it. She picked it up and read the headline.  
  
" Japanese young playboy is back" Kagome said. She looked at the picture. " Inu Yasha?, not him again..."  
  
" What do you mean?" Sango said  
  
" He's always in the news, about how he broke girls hearts" Kagome said   
  
" he made it to the front page again?" Miroku said  
  
" You sound like you know him" Sango said  
  
" Yea, i do" Miroku said   
  
" why are you acting like it's nothing?!" Kagome said  
  
" Look Kagome, he's a nice guy if you get to know him" Miroku said   
  
" But he's a player" Kagome said  
  
" He might be a player" Miroku said " But he's never said ' i love you ' to a girl he's dated before, and the girls still fall for him, even though they know that he doesn't love them"  
  
" Well then, that would be the girl he's hitting on's problem for being dumb" Sango said  
  
" Excatly" Miroku said  
  
" You'd better not get tips from him Miroku" Kagome said "i'd watch out if i were you Sango"  
  
Miroku put an arm around Sango. " Like i would ever leave you"  
  
" i hope not" Sango isad  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ring*  
  
Inu yasha's ears moved. He growled.  
  
*ring*  
  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He picked up the phone.  
  
" What the fuck do you want?!" Inu yasha said  
  
" You need to control your attitude Inu yasha" Miroku said on the other line.  
  
Inu yasha looked at the clock. " For gods sake Miroku, it's 9 am!"  
  
" ANd you should be awake" Miroku said " Tell ya what, let's go to the mall later on today"  
  
Inu Yasha groaned. " What time?"  
  
" Meet me at Westside Mall at 11:00 okay?" Miroku said  
  
" Yea, sure, whatever" Inu yasha said and hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked into the mirror and tied her hair up into a ponytail. She walked into the living room and Sango sitting on the couch.  
  
" You're early today" Kagome said. Kagome shared a house with Sango  
  
" Wanna go to the mall?" Sango said  
  
" I feel weird today" Kagome said. " And besides, we wont get time to shop, people are going to see us, and by the time the crowds gone, it'll be nightime"  
  
" Wear sunglasses" Sango said " trust me it works"  
  
" Fine" Kagome said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha walked into the mall. He had sunglasses on and had a black jacket with the his hood on. He saw and walked up to him.  
  
" what's up with you?" miroku said  
  
" If you've been on the news many times, you've gotta hide yourself in public spaces" Inu yasha said  
  
miroku just sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome followed Sango to a store. She didn't care where she went. It all looked the same to her. Purple. She had on light purple sunglasses although she had no idea how it could hide her. Sango had on light blue ones.  
  
" Come'on Kagome have some fun" sango said.  
  
" I'm still tired Sango" Kagome said " Why don't you go into a store and i'll wait near the water fountain for you"  
  
" Okay" Sango said  
  
Kagome walked over to the water fountain. ~ This is the first time i didn't feel like going shopping~  
  
She saw something shiny below her and picked it up. It was a penny. She looked at the water fountain.  
  
~ It wouldn't hurt to try...~  
  
She walked up to the water fountaina nd closed her eyes.   
  
~ I wish...I wish that i will find somebody who loves me for who i am~  
  
She flicked the coin and opened her eyes.  
  
" Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned around.  
  
" Miroku?"  
  
Miroku walked up to her.Inu yasha was beside him.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. ~the prettiest one i've seen so far... wait she's that girl from that band~  
  
" Kagome what are you doing here alone?" Miroku asked  
  
" I'm with Sango, but i told her i'll wait here for her" Kagome said  
  
Miroku looked at Inu yasha. " Kagome, this is my friend Inu yasha"  
  
" Inu yasha?" Kagome said " As in the guy who plays on girls?"  
  
" Yep that's me" Inu Yasha said  
  
" How could you play on girls like that?" Kagome said  
  
inu yasha shrugged. " There are too many girls, its hard to pick one, besides, if i did stick to one, it would ruin my reputation"  
  
Kagome frowned. She looked at Miroku. " Have you heard from Ayame or Koga since yesterday?"  
  
" No i haven't" Miroku said  
  
" call Koga out" Inu yasha said " I haven't seen him in a long time"  
  
" Okay" Miroku said and took his cell phone out. " Kagome, you try calling Ayame"  
  
" Okay" Kagome said. She dialed Ayame's number and waited.   
  
" Nobody's answering" Kagome said  
  
" Same with Koga" Miroku said  
  
" Kagome! Miroku!" Sango yelled and ran over to them.  
  
" Hey Sango" Miroku said " This is my friend Inu Yasha"  
  
" Hi" Sango said  
  
" Why don't we go get something to eat?" Inu Yasha said  
  
" Sure"   
  
" Why not"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome put her head down on the table. She had a headache + a stomachache at the same time.  
  
Inu yasha, Miroku and Sango looked at her.  
  
" Kagome" SAngo said. " You do not look normal like that"  
  
" Yea whatever" Kagome muttered  
  
" Are you okay?" Miroku said  
  
" never better" Kagome said  
  
" Maybe you should go home and get some rest" Inu yasha said  
  
" I said i'm fine!" Kagome said. She lifted her head and felt dizzy again. She put her hand on her forehead.  
  
" Kagome maybe i should take you home" Sango said  
  
Kagome nodded  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome fell back onto the couch. Sango closed the door and walked over to her.  
  
" You okay?" Sango asked  
  
" Yea i'm fine" Kagome said  
  
" Why did you all of a sudden get dizzy?" Sango asked  
  
" I don't know" KAgome said  
  
" Could you be pregnant?"   
  
* WHACK *  
  
" Ow!" Sango said  
  
" You are such an ass" Kagome said  
  
" COme'on Kagome, why don't you find a guy?" Sango asked " I mean, like play around, think about it, when you find the one for you, you'll never be able to date again"  
  
" You want me to play around?" Kagome said " Like Inu Yasha?"  
  
" I don't mean actually play..." Sango said " I mean-" The phone suddenly rang  
  
" I'll get it" Sango said and picked the phone up.  
  
" Hello?"   
  
Kagome watched as Sango talked on the phone.  
  
" What? She is?"  
  
" He's in Tokyo?"  
  
" Sure i'll tell her"  
  
" Okay Bye"  
  
Sango put the phone down and sat beside Kagome  
  
" Who was that?" Kagome asked  
  
" That was Rin" Sango said  
  
" And...." Kagome said  
  
" Well you know that you're going to perform Solo at the sick kids hospital" Sango said  
  
" yea..." Kagome said  
  
" Well, it's been changed to the day after tomorrow " Sango said  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Kagome said  
  
" Well you're sick and i don't think that you're going to be well enough to perform on that day" Sango said  
  
" Well nobody said that the job was going to be easy" Kagome said  
  
" yea but-"   
  
" I'll be fine sango" Kagome said " You'll see"  
  
" okay, you better go get some rest " Sango said " KIRARA!"  
  
A small kitten walked out of the kitchen. It ran over to Sango.  
  
" Kirara, can you help kagome back to her room please" Sango said  
  
Kirara meowes and transformed into her demon form. Kagome held onto her.  
  
" Thanks Kirara" Kagome said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SAngo heard the doorbell rang and ran over to the door.  
  
" Miroku? Inu Yasha?"   
  
" Hey Sango " Miroku said. " We're here to see how Kagome is doing"  
  
" She's okay" Sango said " When she fell asleep i took her tempurature and she didn't have a fever" She closed the door. Kirara ran over to Miroku in her kitten form.  
  
" Hello Kirara" Miroku said and petted the cat. Kirara purred.  
  
" I'm worried about Kagome" Sango said " She's doing a solo at a kids hospital the day after tomorrow"  
  
" Feh, that wench will be fine" Inu Yasha said  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned around and saw Kagome leaned against the wall. Her hair flowed down to the middle of her back and she looked hotter than ever.   
  
" What did you call me?" Kagome said and walked up to Inu Yasha  
  
" I called you wench, got a problem with that babe?" Inu yasha said  
  
" I have a name you know! It's Kagome! KA-Go-ME, not wench, not babe, KA-Go-ME! USE IT!" Kagome said  
  
Inu Yasha smiled. " Feisty, you're still full of energy evern when you're sick, i like that"  
  
Kagome growled. " I don't give a damn if you like it or not!"  
  
" Inu Yasha, Kagome, grow up"  
  
Everyone looked at the doorway   
  
" koga?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
not much of a cliffie, but it will be more exciting in the upcoming chapters. well sayonara!!! and dun forget to review!!! 


	4. Back again

**Hey!! I'm back. Sorry for the loonnnnggg update! :D**

**Summary: Kagome, Sango and Ayame are the most famous singers in all of japan. Their band is called 'DREAM'. And....Just read and fine out!!. R&R!! Inu/Kag Mir/San Kou/Aya**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Koga was wearing a white t-shirt with black sweat pants.

" How'd you get in?" Kagome asked.

" The door was unlocked" Koga said. " I came here because you guys kept on calling me, so I decided to see what the matter was"

" We were at the mall, but then Kagome felt sick so I took her home" Sango said.

" You okay Kagome?" Koga said and walked towards her. He put his hand on her forehead. " You don't got a fever"

" I'll be fine when _someone_ leaves me alone" Kagome said, glaring at Inu Yasha.

" Like I wanted to come, Miroku dragged me along with him" Inu Yasha said.

" Right.." Koga said.

" Shut up Koga" Inu Yasha said.

" Hey Koga" Miroku said. " Did you find Ayame last night?"

Koga turned away. " No..." He lied. They would tell he was mad and sad at the same time.

" We'd better not talk about Ayame" Miroku whispered to Inu Yasha, Kagome and Sango.

Inu Yasha growled. He walked over to Koga and pushed him onto the couch.

" What the.."

" Koga can you please tell us what happened?" Kagome said and sat down beside him.

" I.." He tried to get up but Inu Yasha pushed him down.

" Sit your god damn ass down and talk" Inu Yasha said.

" Inu Yasha! Don't force him!" Kagome said.

" At least I'm helping you wench!" Inu Yasha said.

" What did you call me?!"

" If you two wanna listen, SHUT UP AND SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN" Koga shouted.

Kagome and Inu Yasha sat down and so did Miroku and Sango.

" Do you guys know who Dave is?" Koga asked.

" Yea" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

" He's a guy we met in America" Sango said.

" And?" Koga said

" And what?" Kagome said.

" What did that guy have on Ayame?" Koga said.

Kagome and Sango knew what Koga was talking about.

" They were just friends" Sango said.

" Really now" Koga said. " Then explain why 'Dave' gave Ayame a ring"

" Holy crap..."

* * *

Ayame sat on her bed. She looked at the ring in her hand.

'_What do I do?'_

A little dog ran up to her. It was a Siberian husky. It jumped onto Ayame's lap.

" Hi Shadow" Ayame said. The little puppy barked.

Her cellphone rang and she looked at it. It was Kagome.

" Sorry Kagome, I need some time alone" Ayame said and shut off her cellphone. She fell back on her bed.

" God what do I do?"

Shadow ran over to her and licked her face.

" Shadow!" Ayame said and picked the little dog up.

The doorbell rang downstairs and Ayame sighed. Shadow jumped off the bed and ran downstairs, Ayame Followed him. She opened the door.

" Ayame!" Kagome, Sango and Miroku said.

Ayame couldn't help but smile. " Hey..."

" We were worried about you" Sango said.

" You should be worried about Kagome" Ayame said. " Rin told me you were sick"

" I'm fine" Kagome said. " Besides, Who said I was sick?" She ended with a wink.

Miroku sighed. " Ayame, You sure you're alright?"

" Yea" Ayame said.

" We know about Dave and you" Sango said.

" How?" Ayame said.

" Koga told us" Miroku said.

" He knows?" Ayame said. " But how?"

" Wasn't he with you yesterday night?" Sango said.

" No..." Ayame said. " Why? Isn't he with you guys right now?"

" He's with Inu Yasha" Miroku said.

" I see" Ayame said. " Haven't seen him in a long time"

" You know him?" Sango said.

" yea" Ayame said. " Nice guy"

" Speak for yourself" Kagome said.

" Maybe he likes you.." Miroku said.

" Hell No"

" Look Kagome, Me and Koga, Miroku and Sango have been dating for 2 years now, but you haven't even fallen for one guy?" Ayame said. " A lot of hotties out there like you and you know it"

Kagome sighed. " If you fall in love, you'll get hurt"

" Not true!" Sango said.

" Whatever" Kagome said.

" Hey Miroku, Why don't you call Inu Yasha over?" Ayame said.

" Sure" Miroku said.

" Oh god no.."

* * *

Koga sat at a bar with Inu Yasha. He saw Girls looking at him but he turned away.

" What's up with you?" Inu Yasha said.

Koga didn't answer.

" Those girls look like they like you" Inu Yasha said.

" I don't give a damn" Koga said.

" You can't mope around Ayame forever" Inu Yasha said.

" Watch me"

" What if she says yes to the other guy?" Inu Yasha said.

" We'll see" Koga said.

Inu Yasha's cellphone rang and he picked it up.

" What's up Miroku?"

" Where are you?" Miroku said.

" I'm at a bar, with a guy, with girls all over him, but he doesn't give a shit" Inu Yasha said. Koga growled.

" A.K.A. Koga" Inu Yasha said.

" Why don't you and Koga come to Ayame's house?" Miroku said.

" Sure why not" Inu Yasha said.

" Alright, See ya"

" Ja"

Inu Yasha hung up and patted Koga on his shoulder.

" Miroku's waiting for us at your girlfriend's house" Inu Yasha said.

" Don't feel like going" Koga said and got up. He walked out the door.

* * *

Inu Yasha rang the doorbell. '_Koga can be such a chicken, running away from everything'_

Miroku opened the door. " Hey Again"

Inu Yasha walked into the house. " 4 words Miroku, Koga is a damn chicken"

" 5 words!" Kagome said. She was watching tv on the couch with Ayame and Sango.

Inu Yasha smiled and walked over to her. He sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.

'_This is going to freak her'_

" Wha..What are you doing?" Kagome said.

" Since when did you listen to what I said, baby" Inu Yasha said.

" LOOK! MY NAME IS KAGOME, KA-GO.." Right at that moment Inu Yasha sprayed something into her mouth and Kagome coughed.

" What the hell did you just do?!" Kagome yelled.

" I use to be the biggest prankster in my school" Inu Yasha said and got up. " This was what I use to do to people." He held up a spray bottle.

Kagome looked at it and glared at him. " GARLIC SPRAY?!"

Inu Yasha nodded.

" Inu Yasha!!!" Kagome yelled.

Inu Yasha backed away. " Yuck, Your breath stinks Kag" He ran into the kitchen.

" YOU JACKASS!!! COME BACK HERE!!!"

Ayame and Sango stared at them.

" He never even said hi" Ayame said, sighing.

" Don't take it personally" Sango said.

* * *

Kagome walked into the living room. She had mouth wash in her mouth.

' _Stupid_ _Inu Yasha' _

Inu Yasha was sitting on the ground in front of the tv. Kagome sat on the couch behind him and kicked him.

" What was that for?" Inu Yasha said and looked back.

Kagome gave him a you-should-know look.

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and looked back at the tv. Inu Yasha's cellphon rang and Miroku looked at it.

" Aren't you going to get that?" Miroku said.

" Ignore it" Inu Yasha said.

" What if it's your girlfriend or something?" Ayame said.

Kagome's eyes widened. She spit all her mouth wash in front of her. Where Inu Yasha was sitting.

Kagome burst into laughter. " Inu Yasha?! Have a girlfriend?!"

" KAGOME!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome looked at him and saw that a part of him was soaked.

" KAGOME! What did you do!!!" Ayame said.

" You tell her Ayame!!" Inu Yasha said.

Ayame walked up to them and sighed.

" You are so cleaning up that spot on my rug"

* * *

DONE!! ALL IN ONE DAY ;) REMEMBER TO R&R 


End file.
